


Snake Demons and blushing angels

by Kindred



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Egg Laying, Gabriel is a dick, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley, Short & Sweet, Snakes, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), there is no egg laying just talks of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Before the fall of Adam and Eve Aziraphale fell for a snake demon





	Snake Demons and blushing angels

Crawly looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow as he notices the way the angel rubbed his stomach “Are you...” Aziraphale turned and looked at him with a worried look on his face. “…Pregnant?” He asked, the white-haired angel made a face and looked back out over the sand and the one coming storm as Adam and Eve disappear over the sand dunes.  
“Oh ummm well... you see...” He blushed a deep red as he placed his warped his hands over his bump.  
“One of the other angels?” He asked  
“Ummm...”  
“What was it him?” He points to Adam as they could see the glow of Aziraphale’s flaming sword.  
“No! Of course not!” The angel scoffed and frowned at the dark clouds raced towards them.  
“A demon?” Crawly gasped  
“Well...”  
“Kinky Angel.” 

Aziraphale looked away from him his cheeks blushing a deep red as Crawly moved closer to him as the rain clouds open upon them both. The angel lifted his wing over the demon’s head “So do I know this demon?” He asked with a large grin, showing more teeth than normal.  
“I don’t know you might do?” He looked at him and saw the yellow snake eyes that seem to be glowing in the low light.  
“Was it me?”  
“I think I would remember if it was you, with that hair, it’s hard not to notice you.” The demon looked shocked as he pressed his hand to his chest faking hurt.  
“What’s wrong with my hair?” He fluffs it a little and looks at him with puppy eyes.  
“Nothing, there is nothing is wrong with it.” The blonde angel sighed “I do like it.” He smiles, Crawly hisses happily at him. “It’s rather soft.”  
“So is it mine?” He asked  
“You’re the only snake I’ve had!”

Present...2019...  
Crowley was snapped out of his thoughts as he watched the angel rubbed his swollen stomach, their last child had died. Gabriel had found out and thought the demons were tainted the angels and took it upon himself to purge Aziraphale of their fledgeling. It was years before Crowley had seen him again he noted then something was different and it didn’t come out what happens to their child until Pompeii fell. He knew angels could be dicks but he didn’t think they would go as far as did with Aziraphale, but now with both sides pretending they don’t exist Crowley took his angel’s hand and took him to bed. 

Something he was rather proud of “Do you think it’s a human shape child or snake-like?” came the question, the demon frowned as he let his glasses slide down to the end of his nose.  
“Does it matter?”  
“W-Well yes because we can do lots of things to a human-looking child a bit more difficult if it comes out like a snake.” There was a slightly worried look on the angel’s face and it made Crowley sits up more on the sofa and tilts his head.  
“Angel comes on...”  
“Well, I don’t know! Y-You did do it in your snake form, so anything is possible right?” The angel blushed bright red and it made the demon growl knowing he could make this angel react like that. “You talked about ‘eggs’” He whispered the word eggs making Crowley hiss in laughter.  
“Yeah, I did talk about eggs.” He chuckled  
“So?”  
“So what?”  
“Can you? Did you? Am I?”  
“Oh, dear Hell Angel calm down.” The red-headed demon purred as he stood up and walked over to his distressed lover…or is it, husband?… “Look I promise I lid no eggs in you, believe me, would I lie to you?” He smiled  
“Yes you’re a demon; it’s your job too.” He tells him was he wraps his arms around Crowley’s shoulders.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you.”


End file.
